


On The Edge (in a Silky Pair of Panties)

by JK_Quinn



Category: Fall Out Boy, Real Person Fiction
Genre: BDSM, Edging, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Light BDSM?, Panty Kink, Patrick likes to wear panties, Spanking, but mostly your panties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JK_Quinn/pseuds/JK_Quinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You walk in on Patrick in a pair of your panties. Obviously, this won't do. Dom!Reader, Sub!Patrick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Edge (in a Silky Pair of Panties)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from  
> Like, I'm not usually one for dommy shit, but something about Patrick makes me wanna make him beg for me you know??  
> Anyway, woke up one morning and thought about the following:  
> What if I came home to find Patrick in my panties?

"You fucking slut." You said through gritted teeth, pretending to be angrier than you are. At the sound of your voice in the doorway Patrick, on his knees on the floor, froze, his hand freezing where it lay, as well, stroking his hard, weeping cock through his panties.

Or, more specifically, YOUR panties. 

He attempted to stammer out excuses as you strode across the room to him, but once you threaded your fingers through his hair and pulled his head back (not too hard, but not gently either), he only let out a whimper before he was silent.

"Naughty boy," you crooned. "I told you not to wear my panties without my permission."

"I'm sorry, Mistress-"

"After I bought you so many cute pairs of panties," You inturrupted, giving another tug to his hair, "you're still stealing mine."

"I'm so sorry, Mistress!" Patrick began to babble, "they feel so much softer and silkier than mine and ffffuck the thought of Mistress having worn them--" he was interrupted, this time, by his own strangled moan as he began to palm himself again, but you quickly slapped his hands away from his cock and gripped him by the jaw, forcing him to look up at you. At this angle, you could see the bob of his Adam's apple as he gulped.

"You know I'll have to punish you, dirty slut."

He whimpered, but bit his lip, knowing if he said anything now, without permission, he'd only make things worse for himself.

You let out a hum, looking the blue eyed man up and down, thinking of how to punish him.

"As much as I love to see you on your knees," you purred, gently swiping the pad of your thumb over his lips, "I need to find a better punishment for you than just sitting on your face..."

"Mistress, please--" this time, you slapped his face. "And you know I love to hear that pretty voice beg me, but your repeated disobedience can't be tolerated." You completely released him suddenly, nearly making him lose balance. "Bend over the bed, little fuckboy." He did so quickly, his hard cock still straining against and overstimulated by the silky fabric of your panties. You could almost see the struggle as he tried not to grind himself against the bed, and the sight was making you wet. Slowly, you approached, practically eye-fucking Patrick's prone form. Your fingertips came up to caress his thighs and ass stroking gently, watching the goosebumps appear beneath your touch. "Ten spanks." You declared, nipping his earlobe; you didn't miss the whimper let loose from his lips, though, and bit his neck. "If you take your punishment like a good boy, I might reward you later."

At this, you pulled back, kneeling down to tug your panties down off of him, noting the wet spot in the front. You made a brief noise of annoyance, standing and giving his ass a hard slap, causing Patrick to let out a cry. "You got my panties wet, you little whore!"

"I-I'm sorry, Mistr-- Ahh!" He cried out once more as you spanked him again. "Hush, slut. You know there's only one thing to say when Mistress is giving you your punishment."

"Thank you, Mistress," he quickly groaned.  
"We'll count those two as one since you were still being a bad boy."

The spankings continued with varying force (with his choked "thank you"s like a delicious echo), never quite hitting the same spot until the last three, Patrick nearly sobbing at the last "Th-thank you, Mistress!"

"That's good, pet," you smiled, proud of your sub, caressing his reddened ass cheeks soothingly, "you took it so well."

With this, you let Patrick stand and turn towards you, grabbing him and kissing him hard. He lets your tongue dominate his, moaning against your lips as you fondle his still throbbing member. You pull back from the kiss to watch his flushed face as you stroked him teasingly. 

"Get on the bed, baby. I wanna watch you touch yourself."

Patrick moaned when you released his cock, scrambling up onto the bed and grabbing his dick as you sat at the foot of the bed, licking your lips.

"Well? I'm waiting." You purred, giggling to yourself when he began stroking himself enthusiastically for you.

One thing that you always lived about Patrick was his delicious moans. You were sure you could come just from listening to that sound, and it was almost too easy to coax those beautiful noises from his sensitive body. And here he was, moaning desperately as he jerked off for your amusement. You weren't surprised by how close he was, or when he started to babble and beg. "P-please, Mistress, may I cum? Can I cum for you..? H-hahh... I'll be such a good boy for you, please, Mistress, gah... P-please let me cum for you..."

"No."

His blue eyes snapped open to stare at you, wide with surprise. "M-Mistress..?"

"Edge yourself for me." Your words made him whimper, cock throbbing again as he stopped stroking himself for a moment to keep from cumming, and you giggled. "I never said your punishment was over, pet. Now, are you going to be a good boy for me?"

He nodded frantically. "Yes, Mistress! I'll be a good boy for you, Mistress. I'll do anything for you Mistress, please!"

You smirked at your sub. "Did I say you could stop touching yourself?'

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued!
> 
> Can you tell when I had to get up and start my day? Lmao  
> Written on my phone, so I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes


End file.
